


#1: Conciencia

by LazySetmis



Series: El Día de la Santificación [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Apocalypse Fix-it, Bad Writing, Español | Spanish, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unreliable Narrator, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: "Cuando los ángeles bajaron fue  para santificar a aquellas almas buenas que lo merecían, dotándolas de alas y el juicio dentro de sus mentes para acabar con los pecadores y salvaguardar a los buenos con su compasión, deseando desde el centro de su gracia que la humanidad pudiera corregirse en sus cimientos para que alcanzaran el reino de los cielos..."Anna no se sentía como una santa, no había compasión en su corazón, ella solo tenía hambre, mucha hambre.





	1. 0

**0.**

Tenía hambre.

Mucha hambre.

Sus sollozos era lo único que sonaba en la calle desierta donde había caído y la desesperación subió por su garganta, culminando en un chillido resonante.

Ya no estaba, su comida se había ido y ahora estaba hambrienta.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se había ido?

Gimió asustada, ¿Dónde estaba ella?


	2. 1

**1.**

Habían pasado... ¿días? ¿horas? Y al fin lo había encontrado.

Era cálido, tan rico, ¡delicioso! con el jugo resbalándose por las comisuras de la boca y empapando sus manos mientras le mantenía cerca.

Se tambaleo en sus manos y ella lo tomo con más fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la parte blanda para evitar que se le cayera.

Mordió, masticó y trago con ansias, sintiendo el éxtasis de su hambre siendo silenciada mientras disfrutaba de una comida solo para ella, tomando su tiempo para terminar cada parte y, como siempre, dejando apenas nada para alguien más. No que le importara, ciertamente.

Fue cuando termino de lamer sus manos y se alejó tambaleante, que se sintió erguirse.

Ah...

Tenía hambre.


	3. 2

**2.**

Brillaban. Como, mucho. Brillaban con fuerza y se aferraban a sus ojos, dolía en ellos y la hacía alejarse, o matar.

Matar, porque, ¿cómo se atrevían? Estos eran suyos, todos suyos, de nadie más. Y dolía, las garras que no eran suyas sobre su cuerpo, lastimando, los golpes en su carne blanda y la desagradable sensación de su cuerpo rompiéndose y uniéndose.

Defender.

O huir.

Pero también cooperar, porque había algo que dolía más que el brillo de otros, y era la basta negrura, el asfixiante vacío, que los engullía cuando su brillo se extinguía por otras manos.


	4. 3

**3.**

Se sentía extraño, muy extraño, cuando alzaba en vuelo. No como había visto a los pájaros -Umh _,_ buenos-, si no... Como ser jalada.

La enloquecía, como el hambre, cuando tenía que volar. Ese tirón en su espalda, el jalón doloroso en la cabeza para que este atenta, moviéndose aquí y allá, el enfoque -ahí, ahí, **ve** -.

Había algo ( _antes_ ) diciéndole que no debería ser así. Que no era ( _normal_ )....

Pero era fácil, la dejaba concentrarse ( _¿lo hacia?_ ) en lo que importaba, la dejaba mirar, comer, seguir, ser libre.

( _¿Que era ser libre?_ )


	5. 4

**4.**

Era un sollozo.

Fuerte, agudo, lastimero.

Dejo de comer y alzo la mirada, no fue difícil encontrarlo, era como si un pequeño sol hubiera aparecido de la nada en el cuarto, un sol ruidoso.

Dejo a un lado la comida y se arrastró por encima, moviéndose lentamente, vigilante. La cosita de luz se retorcía mientras sollozaba y gruesos lagrimones de jugo se escurrían de sus ojos.

¿Porque hacía eso? El jugo era necesario, no debía desperdiciar comida.

¿Tal vez no podía evitarlo? Era pequeñito, quizá se le escapaba sin querer. De su garganta se escapó un sonido de disgusto. ¿Como no podía hacerlo?

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos, examinándolo, que criatura tan extraña, ¿Tal vez lloraba por hambre? Ella a veces lloraba cuando su hambre era demasiada. Lo arrastró consigo hacia su comida y arranco un pedazo, acercándolo a su boquita, que lo apretó con avidez y comenzó a succionar.  
  
Murmuro complacida, el pequeño sol era agradable cuando estaba callado, pero pronto su propia hambre le exigió su atención y volvió a concentrarse en su propia comida.


	6. 5

**5.**

La compañía era agradable.

Era pequeño, así que no temía un ataque de su parte.

Aun que necesitaba comida incluso más que ella, lo que era un fastidio, también era más fácil encontrarla desde que estaba con él, había incluso para llevarlo con un trozo en la boca y mantenerlo callado. Pese a que terminara quitándoselo por su propia hambre.

No podía seguirle el paso en vuelo, tampoco podía llevarlo en la espalda o de una mano por que se zafaba por sus maniobras, así que comenzó a llevarlo en brazos, que era más fácil. Le gustaba llevarlo así.

( _se sentía bien_ )

( _se sentía correcto_ )


	7. 6

**6.**

El pequeño sol tenía rayas en el pecho.

Eran difíciles de notar por su brillo, pero las vio una vez que habían sido demasiado torpes al comer.

Eran tres filas ordenadas y del color del vacío, pero sin esa sensación asquerosa.

No las entendía.

Aunque las veía seguido, estaban siempre en sus lugares de caza, las llevaba su comida, incluso las tenia en esa cosa que le daba calor, en un tamaño mucho más chico y que hacia su cabeza doler.

Se preguntaba, pese a que eso la hacía sufrir dolor, que significaban.


	8. 7

**7.**

Era difícil unir los puntos, pero pronto se dio cuenta.

Las líneas significaban algo.

Lo noto cuando señalaron las líneas en la entrada de su guarida y sonidos se derramaron de su boca con emoción desbordante.

Era rápido y alto, pero parecía tener sentido incluso para ella ( _¿Por qué?_ ).

En una prueba arranco la cosa gris en su pecho y la echo hacia ellos, ocultándose en la oscuridad y manteniendo en silencio al pequeño sol.

No tardaron nada.

Sonó "Anna"

Anna. Anna. Anna.

Rodó el sonido por su boca una y otra vez.

Anna.

¿Que era un "Anna"?

( _Algo dolió en su pecho_ )


	9. 8

**8.**

Los siguió un par de días, con fascinación.

Habían dejado atrás a algo molesto, pero que había servido para callar al pequeño sol y mantenerla concentrada. Perdió el rico sabor después de un tiempo, y el olor dejaba una sensación inquietante, pero servía.

( _Anna. Anna. Anna_.)

Los sonidos salían y se derramaban constantemente, y cuando callaban, ella inspeccionaba. Era interesante.

( _Anna. Anna. Anna_.)

La entonación cambiaba conforme pasaban los días, lo suficiente como para que empezara a poder ignorar el incesante zumbido detrás de sus orejas -come, come, come. **Ataca**. ¿Qué haces?-.

( _Anna. Anna. Anna_.)

Entonces no pudo mantener callado al pequeño sol.


	10. 9

**9.**

Un agudo chillido resonó por el lugar, rebotando en las paredes, ahogado en desesperación.

El sol.

( _SU_ _pequeño sol)_

Miro al suelo, el lugar succionado hacia adentro en la profunda oscuridad, antes de abalanzarse hacia adelante contra aquellos que habían osado arrancarlo de sus brazos.

Ya no había fascinación. No había interés alguno.

( _Matalos. Matalos. Matalos._ )

- **Ataca, ataca, ataca** -.

-( ** _Ataca y matalos, Anna. No merecen vivir_** )-.

-( ** _Ataca y matalos, Anna_** )-.

-( ** _Ataca y matalos..._** )-.

-( ** _Ataca y..._** )-.

-( ** _Ataca..._** )-.

( _Su pequeño sol..._ )

Abandono los cuerpos mutilados en el piso y tiro de si misma de vuelta a su sitio, cayo de rodillas para poder sostener entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo marchito en el piso, las pequeñas alas ahora secas envueltas a su alrededor como si hubiesen intentado protegerlo. 

( _Su bebé_ )

Se arrastro con el hacia el fondo del lugar, escondiéndose debajo de una madera podrida con un trapo amarillento encima, envolviéndose a si misma y al pequeño ser entre sus brazos con sus alas.

( _Había perdido a su bebé otra vez_ )

Anna sollozo.  



	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conciencia: Conocimiento que el ser humano tiene de su propia existencia, de sus estados y de sus actos.

**10.**

Sintió, más que escuchar o ver, el movimiento de - **las presas** \- esos.

Eran más silenciosos que el último grupo, pero poco le importaba.

Sus sollozos se propagaban gracias al lugar, acompañados poco después por los jadeos de horror de cada uno de ellos. _O casi_.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, con los murmullos a un nivel atronador dentro de su cerebro, el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo y el hambre que la carcomía, volviéndola loca en su propia forma insaciable. Y, aun así, no soltaría el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. No ahora, no nunca.

El revuelo comenzó después del sonido de un pequeño impacto.

Quejas de algunos.

Afirmaciones de otros.

Una voz se escuchó por sobre las otras y ella _sabía_. 

Sabia de lo que decía, por que _hablaban_.

Entendía las palabras, porque era su _idioma_.

Anna lo entendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo.


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conciencia: Conocimiento que el ser humano tiene de su propia existencia, de sus estados y de sus actos.  
> Es darse cuenta que tiene un nombre, es un alguien y no un algo.

**11.**

" _Cuando los ángeles bajaron fue para santificar a aquellas almas buenas que lo merecían..._

Anna no se sentía como una santa, no creía haber merecido esto. Sintió asco ante los murmullos de acuerdo.

" _Dotándolas de alas y el juicio dentro de sus mentes para acabar con los pecadores y salvaguardar a los buenos con su compasión..._

¿Juicio? ¿Compasión? Se burlo para si misma, ella jamás había salvado a nadie que no fuera su pequeño, ella no se había para nunca a pensar si su comida merecía serlo o no.

No le _importaban_.

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

" _Deseando desde el centro de su gracia que la humanidad pudiera corregirse en sus cimientos para que alcanzaran el reino de los cielos..._ "

Quiso reírse ( _como los murmullos en su cabeza, con el mismo tono cruel_ ), ¿esto era lo que se decían a si mismo para afrontarlos? ¿Para superar la muerte de aquellos que no servían más que para comida? ¿Para mantener su frágil cordura a flote?

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

Ella no era una santa. No era compasiva. No emitía juicios. Solo sentía hambre.

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

Mucha hambre.

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

Y...

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

...


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conciencia: Conocimiento que el ser humano tiene de su propia existencia, de sus estados y de sus actos.  
> Es darse cuenta que tiene un nombre, es un alguien y no un algo.
> 
> La autoconciencia es darse cuenta que puede decidir e interferir.

**12.**

Su cuerpo se estremeció en una violenta sacudida cuando intento parar sus lágrimas, ahogándose con los hipidos que intentaba silenciar.

(Tud.)

Atrajo más cerca el pequeño cuerpo en sus manos y alzo la mirada.

Un hombre la observaba. 

Su silueta recortada contra la luz polvosa que llegaba a través de los huecos de las tablas de madera en la ventana, pero sus ojos parecían extrañamente resaltados entre las sombras que apagaban su rostro, pegándose a los suyos.

Abrió la boca y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un murmullo salió de sus labios.

Miro con alivio el gesto extraño en el rostro de aquel hombre, que, aun temblando un poco, saco un arma.

De alguna forma, pudo sentir que nunca había tomado las mejores decisiones...

Hasta ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo esta publicado originalmente en Wattpad por mi como Setmis9! Solo lo aclaro por si, de alguna forma extraña y paranormal, alguien ya la había visto antes.  
> Espero les guste.


End file.
